With the 3D display technology, the picture becomes stereo and realistic, so that the audience has an immersive feeling. Therefore, the 3D display technology is more and more popular.
The principle of the 3D display technology is described as follows. Different parallax images are respectively received by left and right eyes of a person, and the parallax images are superposed by the brain to form an image with three-dimensional directions such as forward/backward, leftward/rightward, upward/downward, and proximal/distal directions. Various types of naked-eye 3D display devices are generated based on the parallax principle in the conventional technology. However, the existing naked-eye 3D display devices suffer from problems of causing visual fatigue due to the image crosstalk and having small viewing angles. Therefore, the existing naked-eye 3D display devices have not really entered the field of consumer electronics.
In the conventional technology, a new 3D display technology, i.e., a directional backlight technology, is developed. According to the directional backlight technology, a specially-designed structure is added to a light guide plate to transmit light in different directions so as to form parallax illumination with a large viewing angle. For example, a naked-eye 3D backlight module is proposed in CN201410187534.X, in which one or more sets of LED timing light sources are used in combination with a convex lens, a polygonal prism and a parallax barrier to achieve the multi-view 3D display. However, the design and the precision machining precision of the lens, the prism and other structures in the backlight module are difficult to be technically achieved. In addition, in a case that light emitted by two light sources is incident on the same region of the parallax barrier, light of two colors is simultaneously emitted from the region, resulting in crosstalk between the light of two colors emitted from the region. Therefore, the naked-eye 3D display devices based on the directional backlight technology have not been practically used.